


Run away, Gavin. Run away.

by EBBAisGay



Series: Detroit: Become Something [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fuck you david cage, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed-centric, Hurt Gavin Reed, I hope I can actually make something good out of this, I put on Mature JUST IN CASE, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, My first angst, Nines is his name, Past Abuse, SO, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sobbing, also, i guess, i tried!, just so yall know, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: “The night is so much more peaceful without you."It was 4:29 am and Gavin was sitting on his balcony, already on his twentieth cigarette since he left the precinct that night. Ni- RK900(Gavin refused to call him by his chosen name because he’s a coward) has entered his apartment with the emergency key that Gavin gave to him ‘just in case shit head’. It seems that RK900 deemed him leaving the precinct in such a rush an emergency, so of course, he came after Gavin. And what did he say? Those phcking words. The tension was already thick in the air ever since he opened the balcony door but he justhadto add something that cut straight through him.It all starts with a prompt.





	1. Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**
> 
>  
> 
> I will put chapter 2 soon!  
> Hello! It is me Evan! THIS WAS FIRST PUBLISHED ON 16.09.2018. As of 29/30.09.2018 I have re-written the first chapter of this fic already! I wan¨t happy of the results on the first one so yeah. I¨m much happier with this one!
> 
> Here is the prompt:  
> https://leopard-prompts.tumblr.com/post/178077316519/the-night-is-so-much-more-peaceful-without-you
> 
> Sadly this version wasn't beta-ed since it's too late and I needed to isolate myself for a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

**“The night is so much more peaceful without you.**

 

His words cut through Gavin harshly making him flinch, the lump in his throat making itself more apparent as tears started to gather in his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have left, but he panicked- he _fucking panicked_ and couldn’t think straight at all- so like the coward that he was, he had immediately gotten back into his car and left. He couldn’t face the suspect- he just _couldn’t_.

Gavin sneered. “So you’re here to rub it in my phcking face or something?”. If glares could kill Nines would have shut down the moment he arrived here. “I’ve left all the work back there since I got scared! It’s _so_ much better without me at the precinct!” he scoffed. “Phcking leave, I don’t need you.” he coughed.

 

It was 4:29 am and Gavin was sitting on his balcony, already on his twentieth cigarette since he left the precinct that night. Ni- RK900(Gavin refused to call him by his chosen name because he’s a coward) has entered his apartment with the emergency key that Gavin gave to him ‘just in case shit head’. It seems that RK900 deemed him leaving the precinct in such a rush an emergency, so of course, he came after Gavin. And what did he say? Those phcking words. The tension was already thick in the air ever since he opened the balcony door but he just _had_ to add something that cut straight through him.

 

The four of them(him, RK900 and the other two lovey-dovey shits, Hank and Connor) have been working on a case for about 3 months; a serial killer that killed humans _and_ androids, torturing them slowly until they died, then left to rot or rust(in the androids cases). The victims have had similarities to Gavin such as his appearance(one guy had a scar on his nose almost just like his, another one had his hairstyle and exact same eye colour and another one had a very similar body build), his interests and/or likes(some of the victims who have been found with their belongings, such as books that Gavin adored back _then_ and even clothing style) and even phcking _cat names_ (Gavin was salty because he realized how unoriginal the names truly are).

He at first didn’t voice his concern about that, but as more bodies showed up and the similarities piled up, he had to tell them. Unsurprisingly they didn’t react that well. Hank just laughed at him, telling him _Wow I didn't know you were that fucking self-centred-_ with Connor just shaking his head at him, as technically there was no “actual” proof to make that connection. And Nines just... didn’t react. He actually _shrugged_ (which he looked a little irritated at himself after that) and said nothing. Gavin was just a little pissed for not taking him seriously, but still, he understood why they didn’t really believe him.

Then they found _him_.

 

I was 1am when the four of ‘em were called in at the Precinct, as _supposedly_ they might have found a strong suspect for their case. Possibly the perpetrator. Gavin and Hank were drinking at Jimmy’s when the two plastic pricks came and took them away(which resulted into an annoyed Gavin and a grumpy Hank). It was a human, male, that was caught by the police as he dumped the body of an android at Ambassador Bridge. He was trying to talk his way out of it, but they quickly caught on as they noticed blue blood on his clothing and on the ground. As they were arresting him and retrieving the body, they have seen the mark that the killer always leaves on. A jagged cross across their chest. So they took him in for questioning.

The ‘killer’ is in his mid-forties, ten years older than _Gavin_ to be exact, who had been a run-away for about 7 years. Drug dealing, vandalising property(at the time when androids were “property”), and domestic abuse charges from his past _lovers_. Phck, Gavin felt sick thinking about himself as _his_ past _lover_ as well. He would be damned before he could call that love. That twisted and fabricated thing that _he_ made him believe was love. It wasn’t, it wasn’t, it wasn’t- so why did Gavin have to repeat that again and again to himself? Why couldn’t he just accept it, that _that_ wasn’t love? It was bad, it was traumatizing, it was abu- phck. He might vomit again, phck.

He reached for his cigarette packet for the twenty-first time that night(or morning) and took his last cigar from the pack. But before he could light it, RK900 moved forward and took his light from his hands, which resulted into Gavin trying to take it back by lunging at him. But after a few seconds where RK900 easily stopped him by raising his hand up high, Gavin gave up, hanging his head in shame and curling in on himself, trying not to sob.

“Detective, you have smoked too many cigarettes today, especially in such a short amount of time. It can seriously affect your health if you continue like this and it can affect our ca-”

“Oh PHCK OFF yo-” Gavins voice cracked, filled with shame and sadness. He tried to cough, but his throat was hurting horribly and closing in on itself. Phck he shouldn’t have done that, but it doesn’t matter. _A few more days taken off his life_ he thought bitterly. _Wasn’t one cigar equal to one day of his life?_. After a few seconds of tense silence, RK900 left the balcony without any more words spoken.

 _He left you just like everyone did._ his brain taunted. _He finally realised how much of a burden you are, you know? He’s gotten tired of your goddamn shit and is going to resign as your partner. You’ve also phcking distracted from this phcking case that HE has been working so hard on, unlike YOU. What the phcking hell Gavin?! Put your phCKING SHIT TOGETHER OR JUST PHCKING KILL YOURSE-_

RK900 came back again.

Him stepping in the balcony this time and not just staying at the door stopped his train of thought, but his hands weren’t as empty this time. He had a glass of water in his right hand and a blanket over his left shoulder. He placed the glass near the ashtray, which was on the small table in front of the couch that Gavin was seated in, then draped the blanket over his shoulders hesitantly, worried that Gavin might go off again. He sat down next to him, leaving about of foot of distance between them. When Gavin didn’t react(he just softly glared at him, curiosity and _fear_ in his eyes) he placed his left hand on Gavins upper back, making small circular motions in an act of comfort. He didn’t comment about the tears gathering in Gavins eyes, nor about him sniffling. A few more seconds pass.

“You know, Detective… when I said that it wasn’t meant with ill intent.” he said, looking over Gavin's face.

He scoffed, frowning. “Oh really? Phcking enlighten me then as to phcking why you said that.”

RK900 took an(unneeded) breath in and slowly answered.

“Before you interrupted me with your small tantrum I was going to make an observation that yes, indeed, the precinct was a lot more peaceful without you, but- no Detective let me finish- your presence was missed and rather needed at the time.”

“...So you're still phcking insulting me but this time not as obvious.” Gavin raised his eyebrow at him.

RK900 softly smirked. 

“Indeed.”

A beat passes.

“Detecti-”

“Gavin.” he interrupted.

His LED spun yellow. “...I’m sorry?” he frowned slightly in confusion, the LED turning back to blue but blinking rapidly.

“Phcking hell…” Gavin sighed. “Just- call me Gavin I phcking guess.” he shrugged and hugged himself, gripping the blanket tighter.

RK900 gave him an incredulous look. “Only if you refer to me as Nines as well.” he offered.

Gavin rolled his eyes at him but slowly nodded. “Phckin- fine. Whatever.”

He smiled at him(shit phck why does he look so adorable like that-) but then his face got a serious look on his face. He opened his mouth.

_Oh no._

“About what happened at the precinct.

_Phcking shit._

Gavin could already feel irritation and dread creeping up on him, a lump already forming in his throat. “What-” he cleared his throat “what about it?” he snapped at him.

RK900( _Nines!_ screamed his brain) frowned again, his lips thinning.

“Is there a… specific reason that you have chosen to flee?” he offered. “You clearly were disturbed by the suspect and so I was-”

“He’s my phcking ex.”

RK900-Nines looked at him, his face carefully blank. If it were anyone else or just an outsider looking at him right now they would think that he was either a)bored or b)didn’t care about it. But he did. Gavin knew that. He has been his partner for long enough to know that. His micro-expressions that he probably doesn't know he has or the gestures he has adapted from humans(mainly Gavin), and the talking tones as well(sarcastic, exasperated, mocking, you know it). Gavin knows them. Even if RK900- NINES isn’t aware of it.

“And…”

“And you phcking know the rest of it tin-can. You knew it since the start.” he sneered at him, already feeling anger and fear bubble up in his stomach, about to burst.

“Well yes-”

“So why did phcking ask me as well, huh? To phcking mock me?” 

“No, I would nev-”

“Then WHY the PHCK ARE YOU EVEN ASKING ME?!” He hollered. Nine-RK900 knew it... So why did he continue to talk to him and act normal around him even if he knew all about it? Was he _pitying_ him? Was he doing this so then when he finds out about his _phcking feelings_ he could _crush_ them? _What is he playing at?! He’s probably manipulating you as well, playing you the way that phcking **monster** did as well- Wow you never phcking learn huh? You pathetic little shit-_

“Gavin.”

_No._

“Gavin, please.”

_**No.** _

“Talk to me. Please.”

**PHCK-**

“ _Gavin_.”

 

That was when the dam broke.

Gavin could feel years worth of tears suddenly fall from his eyes, silently sobbing at first until his sobs started increasing in in volume, to the point of having to bite his fist to keep from screaming out. RK900- _Nines_ hovered awkwardly near him, not knowing how to proceed and his LED spinning between yellow and red.

 _The first time he doesn’t know what to dud, huh?_ Gavin thought, choking on a sob.

They made eye contact, RK9-Nines’s icy blue eyes now inviting and warm instead of cold and blank, and Gavin’s grey eyes full of tears, with a desperate and fearful look in them. Broken? Empty? A cry for comfort.

RK-Nines then immediately gathered Gavin into his arms, placing him on his lap and rocking them in a calming back and forth motion as Gavin’s body was wracked by sobs. He fisted Nines’s jacket, holding onto him for dear life as if he would disappear into thin air if he let go of him- if he opened his eyes. He was crying and sobbing and screaming, he couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. After all this time(5 years? 6?) someone was here for Gavin. Someone he could trust, someone he cared about, someone he loved-

He couldn’t understand as to why Nines would still be here for him. He could've just left when he had the chance, but he didn’t. He phcking didn’t.

RK900- Nines.

 

Nines.

 

Nines. Nines. Nines Nines Nines Nines Nines NinesNinesNinesNinesNines-

 

“It’s ok. I’m here. Everything is going to be alright.”

And for once.

_He believed that._

He believed _Nines_.

An _android_ who was supposed to _replace_ him and his colleagues. An _android_ who is smarter, faster and thousands of times better than Gavin at _everything_.

An _android_ that sometimes acts more human than most _humans_.

And he fell for him.

He phcking fell for _him_.

But he didn’t dwell on the details for once. He just wanted to focus on this moment.

So he did what he always did with Elijah. 

He left himself loose, crying all the anger, hatred, fear and frustration that has been kept inside of him for so long.

 

He let himself _trust_ again.

 

Nines.

His partner.

His friend.

The android that he fell in love with.

 

**_He tried to breathe._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS**
> 
> Hello! I have re-written chapter 1 so i RECOMMEND YOU RED THAT ONE AGAIN IF YOU HAVENT.  
> Im happier with that one tbh
> 
>  
> 
> There is also a prompt but I feel sick and I am Tired so gotta go!
> 
> Enjoy!

**“I hate watching you do this to yourself.”** whispered Nines.

 

“And I hate doing this.” croaked Gavin.

By the time Gavin stopped sobbing again, it was 5:29 am. They were still on the balcony, not having motivation to move inside. The world around them has started moving again, humans and androids alike waking up for work. Gavin was cuddled up to Nines, him rubbing his right hand soothingly on Gavin's arm and the other sitting at the nape of his neck. The warmth that his hands were emanating was slowly lulling Gavin to sleep.

Nines stopped his motions, frowned down at him, his LED blinking a quick yellow, then going back to blue.

Having taken notice of that, Gavin grumbled in displeasement, nudging his hands to move again. Nines smiled down at Gavin as he heard him whisper ‘why did you stop you moron.’. He sighed and found his voice again.

“So then why are you doing this to yourself?” he asked in a soft voice(he didn’t want to make Gavin think that he was disappointed. He was just sad), as this time he moved his hand from the nape of his neck into Gavin’s hair, slowly petting. Gavin sighed, pleased, and made a sound in his neck, very close to a purr. After a few more seconds Gavin smacked his lips and started speaking again.

“I-I’m not… really sure.” he shrugged. “I think just a phcking… coping mechanism.”

“You chain smoke to cope?”

Gavin nodded his head. “Sure. Not the healthiest but it works well for me.”

Nines hummed. A few more minutes passed. He tried to detangle himself from Gavin, but instead, he clung tighter to Nines, trying to stop him from moving.

“No no no no no NO. Please don’t leave. Please don’t.” he whined. His voice broke at the word ‘leave’, making Nines’s chest constrict. He _slowly_ (Nines didn’t want to spook Gavin, as he was slightly delirious both from the exhaustion that he was clearly experiencing and dehydration) took Gavin’s face in his hands, who still flinched slightly, making him face him. Nines’s LED flashed red for just a second, though Gavin didn’t notice. 

Gavin’s face was… simply a mess. His cheeks were blotched red, the tear tracks mostly dried but still just a few stray tears falling and his eyes puffy and red, but with a wild look in them. His nose wasn't any better, the redness of it from the constant sniffling and wiping a big contrast to the paleness of his face. _Fear._ His human emotion-identifier program said. _He’s afraid of you leaving him._. It wasn’t the most pretty sight, but Nines thirium pump felt as if it stopped in his chest- which was impossible- 

“Gavin, It’s ok. I’m not going to leave.” Nines softly smiled at him, then frowned. “I just want to get you in your room and get you to sleep. I know for a fact that if you will fall asleep here you will be cranky when you wake up.” Nines smirked down at Gavin. Gavin nodded, then lessened his hold on Nines. He looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

“Sure thing tin-can. But you have to carry me.” he continued to smile, though it started looking more and more strained( Nines didn’t get to see him smile a lot sadly.).

Nines sighed, shaking his head and smiled back at Gavin. “I should’ve expected such treatment from you. Sit up.” he ordered.

Gavin raised his eyebrows at him, slowly sitting up and rolling his shoulders. “Ya know, asshole I was just phcking- wow wOW WOW HEY- Watch out!” Gavin screeched, his voice breaking, as Nines took him in his arms bridal style. He was clinging again to him, this time for a whole other reason. Nines raised his right eyebrow at him, an unimpressed look on his face.

“I have warned you that I would carry you. Did you think I was joking?” he asked as he opened the balcony door. He slowly entered(careful not to make Gavin hit his head on the edge) then shut the door after, going to Gavin’s bedroom after. 

“W-well, phck, yeah I thought you we-” but before he could finish Nines dropped him on his bed, making him bounce and flail. 

“What THE PHCK WAS THAT?!” screeched Gavin, then his face had a guilty look as he remembered his neighbours are still sleeping. He started glaring once again at Nines and opened his mouth, this time whispering.

“Phck, be more careful at least, geez.” He said, rolling his eyes. Gavin laid on his back and stretched slowly, whimpering as he remembered how thirsty and tired he was. 

Nines smirked at him, delighted at the elevated mood that the Detective has experienced after that, then immediately frowning as his own stress level went up. He checked the time- 5:44 am- and sighed. As he was debating what to do Gavin sat up and poked him in the leg, frowning up at him. “What’s up tin-can? Cat’s got your tongue?” he smirked at him as he said that then immediately coughed harshly. Nines looked at him(worried) and rolled his eyes(a gesture he has gotten from Gavin) and looked him in the eyes.

“I was thinking of telling Fowler that we won’t be able to make it today-”

“WHAT NO-” he screeched, then remembered once again about his neighbours and toned it down. “Look. I’m fine- just, I can come to work today for phcks sake.” he glared at Nines.

Nines glared back, fully unimpressed once again and placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders(he _flinched_ ) and then pushed him on his back(Gavin’s heartbeat skyrocketed then), getting on the bed as well, straddling the detective. He and Gavin glared at one another with Gavin breaking the eye contact, bashedly looking up at the ceiling. Gavin growled at him.

Nines started “As your partner and friend-” Gavin snorted at that and smirked up at him, making Nines glare harder at him- “-I have decided that the best course of action for you at the moment is to get some rest and take care of yourself.” he sighed. “If Fowler isn't convinced with why you have to take the day off Connor and Lieutenant Anderson can explain to him that you cannot come today.”

“I know you do not care about your well-being as much as you should, so do this for me at least.” Gavin’s breath hitched. “As it would be an… inconvenience to have to change my partner as they are incompetent.” he smirked down at Gavin. Said man snorted at him again, covering his face with his hands and groaning.

“Of-phcking-course you care…” he sighed, accepting his ( _wonderful_ )horrible fate of the day. “Then you also have to take responsibility if this phcking day off hasn’t helped me.” he pointed out.

Nines nodded, smiling. “Well yes, but if you are going to continue being stubborn for the rest of the day YOU will do that. As you also have to try. Deal?” he asked, raising his right hand.

Gavin pouted, but nodded and shook Nines’s hand. His grip was firm and it was getting tighter as they stared at one another again. _He’s asserting his phcking dominance._ He could feel his right eye twitch. _That’s phcking ho-_ his eyes widened at that so he shook his head and covered his face again.

“Phcking deal. Can I sleep now? I’m phcking tired.” he whined. He could feel his eyelids droop and a yawn build up, but he fought it. 

Nines slowly got off of Gavin and the bed, and as he was preparing to leave the room to get something Gavin hurriedly grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and in an urgent whisper he said “N-no phck Nines stay.”

Nines looked back over his shoulder at Gavin and smiled. “I was going to go get the water glass and blanket from the balcony. You could use some more water and the extra warmth.”

Gavin relaxed slightly, his shackles still raised. “Fine, but be back quick.” he snapped, pouting.

Nines shook his head at the absurdity of this but still went and took the necessary items. On his way back to the bedroom he quickly got some headache pills for Gavin and also refilled the water bowl for the cats. The cats in question where both looking curiously over Nines from the couch, a black one with green eyes and a white one with blue eyes. The first one was called Pepper and the other Salt(sue Gavin, he was tired when he named them and the names just stuck). Nines pet them a few times after he replaced the water then left for the bedroom again.

When he entered the bedroom Gavin was almost asleep but his presence awoke him, staring intently at Nines. He placed the water glass on the nightstand and placed the blanket on top of the other one that was covering Gavin currently(he must’ve covered himself up) and made sure for it to be comfortable. Gavin was lazily looking at him no1, the extra warmth making it even harder to stay awake.

“ _Hey Nines._ ” he whispered.

“... Yes, Gavin?”

“Can you please stay here with me?”

“But I already am with you.” Nines cocked his head.

Gavin scoffed. “No dumbass… just…” he averted his gaze, embarrassed. “In this room, while I sleep…”

“...So you wish for me to sleep with you?”

Gavin choked, his whole face becoming red. “Shit- yeah but like not that phcking way- Jesus Christ.”

Nines smirked, an amused look in his eyes. “I didn’t mean it that way, Gavin.” He looked over the bed and came to a conclusion. “I will. But only if you promise me that you will eat whatever I’m going to cook for you when you wake up again.”

Gavin frowned. “Ugh, are you going to do something that is like, super phcking healthy or something?”

Nines smiled softly. “You are correct.”

After a moment of hesitation, Gavin sighed and nodded his head. “Sure, just- boycott spinach this time.” He shivered not due to the cold this time. “That shit is gross.”

“It’s only ‘gross’ if it isn’t cooked just right but go off I guess.”

Gavin’s eyes snapped wide open and he snorted, starting to laugh which made him start hacking up his lungs. Nines quickly made him stand up and drink the water. After a moment of Gavin not choking he made him lay down again.

“G-God I don’t regret a single joke I’ve phcking taught you.” Gavin smiled crookedly at him, his eyes closed.

“Hm, I guess so.” Nines said, then he started getting on the bed. He took his jacket off, his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his button up. He also took his shoes off which he placed neatly near the nightstand on his side.

He slowly laid down near Gavin on his back, concerned that he will make the Detective uncomfortable. But that didn’t seem to be the case as Gavin turned on his right to face him and slowly got closer to Nines until he was attached to him.

“Gavi-”

“Don’t you dare utter a word about this to anyone, got it?” Gavin growled at him.

Nines swallowed, an unnecessary action, again, but it was a quirk he adapted from humans. He looked at Gavin, admiring him in the back of his mind and paying attention to what he said in the front.

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Great... Good night Nines…”

“Good night, Gavin.”

 

“ _Sweet dreams._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?  
> Hope ya did! The fluff before the pain I guess :,)
> 
> Have a great day/evening!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did the angst hurt you? Hope it did! Watch out for other fics as well on my account! Hit me up on Tumblr if you want to talk about DBH and ships and all that at @biancas-koala! I might be awkward at first but oh well!
> 
> Have a nice day/evening!


End file.
